


Appreciation

by chugokugogirl



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble, Other, body part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chugokugogirl/pseuds/chugokugogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appreciating the forgotten one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> warning: unedited, minor spoilers from pray in abyss 7

Dear Diary,

Please forgive us for not confiding in you more often. We have been busier than usual due to that brat Takaba Akihito's (most likely) permanent transfer into Asami’s home several months back. But we have come once again to you for it seems you are the only one who will listen to our plights and woos.

Every day, since the inception of Asami Ryuichi into this world, we have laboured intensely and diligently under that cruel man and not once did we ever expect or, have we received a thank you. For decades, we have watched women and men in his life flirt and blush as their fluttering eyes met with this so called “sex god.” 

His deep baritone voice, his masculinity, his inextinguishable libido, his broad shoulders, his well-toned muscles, his lean body, his thick and large penis…now who the hell do these idiots think make all of this possible? Asami's dad? Takaba Akihito? _No. It’s us._ If we weren’t in existence, the women and men of this world wouldn’t have their nicotine loving, gun wielding, sex crazed alcoholic.

It is we who produce the products necessary for these phenotypes. We are solely responsible for the regulation of Asami’s muscular traits, his good looks, his perfect body, his sexy voice, and his miraculous genital. We are the ones who keeps the temperature down between his legs desirable, making it possible for him to last hours in bed without a Viagra. If it weren't for us, Asami would never have such frequent erections. He would never be able to shove his cock up Takaba’s ass, and those two ungrateful ignorant fools would never be in bed together.

Every single day, we have to work endlessly to produce the tens of thousands of kilograms of sperm and testosterone needed to keep Asami going and going and going…we don’t take breaks, we don’t eat, we don’t sleep. It’s even worse when that brat Takaba is around – our assembly line over crowds...

We were overjoyed when Takaba was kidnapped by Feilong. Oh how we celebrated when the thought of a vacation crossed our minds. But Asami's sheer determination for Takaba crushed every last shard of hope within us. 

Asami’s men feel for Kirishima Kei – whom all assume slave under Asami and cater to his every whim. Like getting that helicopter and flying it over to the apartment in the middle of the night within minutes – but they’re all wrong. That spreadsheet loving four-eyes doesn’t know the half of what it’s like to _really_ work for Asami Ryuichi.

Ah, we fear we must go soon. We hear Takaba coming out of the shower and Asami demands preparedness. 

All we want is a little appreciation for our achievements. Perhaps we could send some letters to the fans asking to make the day we descended from Asami's abdomen "our special day." Maybe we could get a nice card on that day, or breakfast in bed. Do you think it too forward Diary? We know we're unattractive and hairy but it's not our fault Asami doesn't shave. 

Until next time.

Sincerely,  
Asami’s testicles

**Author's Note:**

> Mother's day is coming up next week. Don't forget to get her a card and breakfast in bed XD !


End file.
